


tease him just enough to hate me

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Gift Fic, Multi, Trans Character, handcuff sex, i hate tagging bc i feel like it gives the fic away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: it was just a traffic stoporthey have a plan in mind. randy's curiosity will kill him one of these days
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith/Randy Bullet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	tease him just enough to hate me

Being in the back of a cop car isn’t new territory; Randy’s acutely aware of how uncomfortable the seats are, how to maneuver in said seats to get his cuffed hands in front of him, and his favorite of knowing how to kick the grate out in the Vic’s. But sitting in the back of Bobby’s cruiser, with AJ in the front, is unfamiliar. He can’t say he hates it, he’s been in the back of Bobby’s cars before, but he’s usually been alone. Randy wonders, briefly, if AJ is supposed to be security, in case Randy decides to get a little wild.

Which he might. AJ can’t stop that. Randy’s _pretty_ sure he can knock out both.

Speaking of, Randy rolls his shoulders to work out the ache in them as he scoots forward, letting a finger curl around the grating, wiggling it near Bobby. He can’t reach the blond, but Randy knows the sound is probably annoying, and that’s what he cares about right now. To be as annoying as possible.

“Bobby, how come you brought your attack dog? Don’t trust me?”

“Why would I trust a criminal?” Bobby briefly swats near his ear, brows furrowed as he glances at Randy through the rear view mirror, “how did you get your hands free?”

“Because I’m that good,” Randy grins, sticking his finger into the grating closer to AJ now, managing to flick his ear as the brunet turns his head. AJ grunts, looking annoyed as his focus turns back to Bobby.

“Why did we have to take him?”

“You already forgot?” Bobby questions, brow raised, “what we wanted to do?”

Ooh. Randy perks up a little, pressing his forehead against the grating. “What did we want to do, Hunter?”

Even in the shitty city light, the sirens bouncing off glass as they drive, Randy can see the blush spread over AJ’s cheeks. The brunet clears his throat, fidgets in a way that seems like he’s resisting the urge to cross his arms and pout, and looks back out the windshield. “Bobby, I didn’t think _now_ was going to be the time.”

“Now’s pretty good,” Bobby’s voice is soft, but hard, and Randy watches as AJ’s posture gets straighter, like he’s standing at attention for his chief. Randy likes that kind of AJ, whipped and getting his ass handed to him by Bobby, “don’t worry. It was just a traffic stop; we won’t be bothered.”

“Bothered?” Randy pipes up again, turning his attention back to Bobby, “what the hell do you mean by that, chief?”

“Don’t worry, Randall,” Bobby’s drawl is sweet and his eye catches Randy’s in the rear view mirror and now Randy, under unfortunate circumstances, finds it’s his turn to blush, looking away quickly scooting back in his seat.

Oh, shit.

* * *

Maybe he’s overreacting; Randy does that, a lot. Bobby’s pulling smoothly into Sandy Shores, so there is no way something sinister is happening. He’s even a good boy as AJ opens the door and helps him out, though a little rougher than needed, but Randy doesn’t complain as he walks with them into the building, glancing around. God, this place looks like shit, and Randy stands sullen in the lobby, AJ at his side as Bobby searches the building.

If Randy could guess, he’s probably making sure they’re alone.

Maybe he should start trusting his gut feeling.

“... What’s chief up too?” He knows the answer, but Randy wonders if he can trick AJ into telling him something.

AJ lifts on his tiptoes, peeking down the hall as he watches Bobby nudge open another door to glance inside. “He’s, uh, looking.”

No shit. Randy rolls his eyes. “Je _sus_ , I can use my own two eyes for that knowledge, thanks Hunter. Really handy.”

“Shut up,” AJ shoves him and Randy pouts, taking a few steps away to get away from him, “he’s… I don’t know why we’re doing this right now. He seemed like he wanted, a uh, more… casual time.”

Fuck this, what the fuck is this idiot going on about? Randy shifts his weight from foot to foot, looking down the hall as Bobby checks the last door, seemingly satisfied with his findings as he makes his way back down, arms crossing over his chest as he leans against the wall, looking at them both. Bobby isn’t intimidating, Randy’s knocked him on his ass more times then he can count, but now under the custody of them both, still handcuffed, and the way Bobby is _looking_ at him like… like he’s just a toy, or meat, or something, is making Randy feel small. Maybe a little vulnerable.

“Come here,” Bobby’s voice is soft, lifting his hand to beckon Randy over. He hesitates before slowly, Randy takes steps to Bobby to stand in front of him, looking down at the blond. He lifts his cuffed hands, trying to be all cute and bat his eyelashes at Bobby, maybe he’ll get let free, but Bobby just grabs the chain between them and pulls Randy in closer, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his mouth.

Huh. Randy likes that, presses his mouth back to Bobby’s and kisses, tastes the nicotine on his breath and licks at his lips before Bobby pulls back.

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

“Did you hate it?”

“You have a hard time behaving, Randy,” Bobby reaches up with one hand, cupping Randy’s cheek and rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone, “you’re going to be a good boy for me tonight, aren’t you, baby?”

Randy flushes. The pet name is sweet and he can feel the glare from AJ, wonders if that’s _his_ special pet name, so Randy decides to preen a little. His face tilts into Bobby’s hand, kisses his palm and meets Bobby’s eye, licking a stripe along the leather of his glove. The heat rising to Bobby’s face is worth it and Randy nuzzles into his hand, eyes lidding. “Of course I’ll listen, _darling_.”

He knows he’s pushing it, with AJ behind him, ready to beat his ass, but if they’re gonna play with him, he can play back. Randy’s _good_ at games, he knows this, and he nuzzles into Bobby’s palm again before he takes a step back, obediently setting his hands above his head and turning so he can look at them both, eyes lid. “So what’s on the menu, huh? You want to share the show with the main attraction, or what?”

AJ pouts as he takes steps closer to them, though he bypasses Randy entirely to just stand next to Bobby, a hand possessively going to his waist to hold onto it. Bobby lays a hand on AJ’s arm, giving it a small squeeze before pulling away, letting his fingers drag down to press into AJ’s palm before their fingers slide together and Bobby gestures, again, with his free hand. “You first, Randall.”

“Yes sir,” Randy purrs the words, stepping past them as he walks down the hall to the lonely holding cell, looking at it briefly before he steps inside, hip bumping the door open as he stands inside, lowering his hands and reaching them out, turning them palm up towards Bobby, “maybe you can let me free?”

“No,” Bobby steps into the cell with him, taking the chain between the cuffs and pulling Randy towards the bars. He’s quiet as he unlocks one of Randy’s wrists, nudging his knee against Randy’s, “sit.”

Randy is quiet for a moment, clearly weighing his decisions. He could be a good boy, do as Bobby asks, but he could be usual old Randy too, and try to pop them both and run. But the curiosity is killing him, and he can’t say he hasn’t been at half chub since Bobby kissed him, so Randy obeys happily and sits down on his bum, arms above his head as he waits for the blond to move. Bobby purrs, a cute sound Randy wants to hear more of, as his command is obeyed, reaching down to wind the empty hand cuff through the bars, clicking the metal back around Randy’s free wrist.

“... You’re a good boy, Randall.”

Randy hums. “Thank you, baby.”

He gets a kick in his shin for that from AJ, now also stepping into the cell. The brunet looks annoyed and Randy just makes a kissy face at him, giving a grin. “Your attack dog isn’t happy.”

“Don’t call him that,” Bobby turns to AJ, kissing him soft and scratching through his scruff, doting on his boyfriend, “he’s here to help.”

Help. Randy tilts his face up, spreading his legs as he looks at Bobby and AJ, head tilted. “What kind of help?”

“The good kind if you play nice,” Bobby steps between his legs, pressing the tip of his boot up against Randy’s cock, eye lid, “you wanna play nice?”

“Oh, _hell_ yeah,” Randy laughs, tilting his hips towards the weight, grinding against Bobby’s boot, keeping his gaze steady with the blond’s, “anything for you, Bobby.”

“He’s such a suck up,” AJ pipes up, finally breaking his silence as he steps behind Bobby, arms sliding under Bobby’s, hands splayed over his stomach, tugging slightly at the button down, “it’s annoying.”

“Do something then,” Randy purrs the words out as he keeps grinding his hips into Bobby’s boot, pulling at the chain of his cuffs against the bars, “jee _sus_ , Hunter. I forgot how much of a bitch you are.”

AJ’s hands tighten on Bobby’s shirt before he pulls back from the blond, walking to the side of Randy. His hands make quick work of his pants, a hand around the base of his cock, one foot between Randy’s legs as he moves closer. Bobby presses his boot a little harder against Randy before he steps back, happy to hang on his boyfriend now, watching AJ press against Randy’s mouth. There’s a pause before Randy yields beneath them, keeping his eyes trained on AJ as he drags his lips along the brunet’s shaft to his head, dragging his tongue the final way, from the spot below his head to the tip, tongue just dragging across his slit. The gaze is finally broken when AJ looks away, a shoulder scrunching up as his cheek presses into it, as if trying to shy away as Randy coaxes him to attention. Randy just purrs in his throat, pleased with these developments as he wraps his mouth around AJ’s tip, the wet weight of his tongue pressing just against it as Randy sucks around him, adjusting his position to kneel the best he can, sitting slightly straighter as he tries to lean as far forward as the cuffs allow, eyes lidding as he works on AJ.

“Is he good?” Bobby asks softly, reaching around AJ to pet Randy’s hair, fingers carding through the soft white, “that’s the good thing about Randy, you know? He aims to please.”

“B-Bobby,” AJ’s voice is already breaking, trying to hide in the blond almost. Randy just tilts his head for the touch, letting his eyes focus on his task at hand. He’s careful as he parts his lips, opens his mouth wider, and inches further down onto AJ. Slowly, Randy begins to bob his head, tongue pressed up against AJ’s shaft, pulling a little at his cuffs. He wants to grab AJ’s hips, wants to grab his ass and grope and just _touch_ something, that’s how Randy has always been, but these cuffs are really fucking him. Stupid Bobby. The hand in his hair tightens and Randy chances a glance up through his eyelashes and catches them kissing and burns, pressing his thighs together at the sight. A hand is in Bobby’s hair and the other is pressed against his cheek, squishing it as AJ kisses the blond like he hasn’t in awhile, like he’s desperate for it, and Randy whines around the cock in his mouth. He wants that. Randy wonders, maybe, if they’ll take pity on him. Bobby’s pretty soft…

He pulls off of AJ with a wet sound, dragging his tongue over his tip again before Randy looks up again, another soft whine escaping his mouth.

“What about me?”

AJ pulls back from the kiss to spare a look down at Randy before glancing back at Bobby, a pout growing on his face. “.... You said he’d be good.”

“I said he’s a good boy,” Bobby’s mouth is red and wet from AJ’s kiss, and Randy wants to be free, fuck up Bobby’s mouth more, but instead he kisses at AJ’s shaft, trying to appeal for sympathy, “but I didn’t say he’d complete tasks at hand.”

“I just want a little bone,” Randy pipes up, breath warm against AJ’s cock as he licks up to his tip, tongue swiping over the precum beaded at the tip, “just… s-something, come on…”

The hand in his hair relaxes a little, pets through the soft, and the fingers crawl down his temple to his cheek, squishing it. “I need you to be a really good boy for me, Randall, if you want us to be good back to you,” Bobby’s voice is so soft, laying that drawl on thick, and Randy whines against the leather glove on his skin, body burning for it, “are you going to be a good boy to AJ?”

Randy squirm. Yeah, he _could_ be good for Hunter, but that’s not who he wants to be good for. He gives another soft nuzzle into Bobby’s palm before he turns his head again, mouth parted as he sucks soft at AJ’s shaft again before going back to his tip, pressing his lips lightly there before parting them and taking AJ back into his mouth. The hand against his cheek strokes lightly and Randy turns his head slightly, letting AJ press into his cheek. Bobby makes a sound above him and Randy purrs before he goes back to moving his head, inching AJ bit by bit further until he hits the brunet’s base, breathing hard through his nose. For now, he just takes his time adjusting, swallowing around AJ, earning a moan from the man above him. Bobby’s hand is still stroking his cheek, the touch a comforting weight as he deepthroats AJ slowly, bobbing his head just so as he presses his thighs together, trying to get some friction for his own aching dick.

AJ seems to warm up to the idea of fucking his mouth, becaue as Randy pulls back, AJ’s hips roll in, and he purrs again around him and slackens his jaw, looking up at AJ and giving a soft suck to encourage him. The brunet seems to hesitate for a moment before a hand finally settles into Randy’s hair, the hold tight enough to be a remainder as AJ rolls his hips into the wet warmth of his mouth, biting on his bottom lip and whining between his teeth. Randy does his part, swallowing around AJ as he slides into his throat, tongue rubbing at every bit of him that Randy can get.

Still not enough, though. He moans, a needy sound, around AJ and the hand on his cheek strokes under his eye before moving to his mouth and Randy shakes at the feeling of Bobby hooking a finger into the corner of his mouth, the taste of leather overwhelming him. He can feel Bobby’s finger stroke against AJ, can feel it just delicately touch a canine, touch his tongue; mother _fuck_ , Bobby was going to drive him crazy and AJ wasn’t going to help with those sweet sounds, panting and whining for Randy, for Bobby.

Makes him so dizzy, hearing AJ so softly _whimper_ his name.

Randy’s so out of it that he gags first when AJ spurts down his throat before his mind kicks him into gear and he swallows the rest, breathing hard through his nose as he licks and sucks, trying to milk every bit of AJ he can. The hand in his hair tightens briefly as AJ pulls him off and Randy can’t help the drool and cum that falls down his chin and he coughs a little, eyes lid and happy as he looks up at them both.

“... Am I s-still a good boy?” His voice is hoarse and he licks his already wet lips, clasping his hands the best he can cuffed, “c-come on, Bobby…”

Bobby just hums soft as his hand slides over AJ, teasing his boyfriend momentarily. “Well, if AJ says you did a good job, then I’ll give you what you want. What do you say, honey?”

AJ squirms, trying to push and pull away from Bobby’s hand, gripping the blond’s forearm as he’s teased into a half chub. “S-Shit, Bobby, h… hh, it’s… he… was good, promise, uhn…”

Bobby laughs softly and kisses AJ’s cheek, petting soft over his chub before he pulls away from the brunet and takes a step back. Randy stares as hands undo Bobby’s belt, as they flick open his button, as they slowly push his pants down to his knees. He can just _see_ the front of Bobby, the wet patch on his briefs, and Randy’s mouth waters more, if that’s even possible. He’s fucked the chief’s pussy before, _knows_ it’s good, but every time feels like the first time. AJ takes a step back as Bobby knees between Randy’s legs.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me too, Randy?”

“Jee _sus_ , chief, anytime you want,” Randy leans forward, trying to bite at Bobby’s mouth, but the blond pulls back with a laugh, “you call, I’ll be there…”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bobby murmurs, reaching down to fish Randy out of his joggers, the sensation warm and heavy against him. Those fucking gloves. Randy whines in his throat, eyes screwed shut in a desperate attempt to not cum right then and there. Bobby takes a little pity on him, finger rubbing slow at his slit before the touch is gone and replaced with something ten times better. Randy’s eyes lid as he looks down, watching himself slide between Bobby’s folds, and Randy shakes as he cums, sudden and hard between them with a soft cry.

He was so fucked now.

Bobby laughs and just continues to rub against Randy, a hand around his base now to keep him steady. “Oh, that’s not very nice of you, Randall. You didn’t even tell me.”

“S-Sorry,” Randy says, mind hazy as he leans forward, trying to kiss Bobby to make up for his behaviour, “f-fuck, Bobby, oh… shit, please… fuck me, I’ll be good, promise…”

“Have to get hard for me again,” Bobby’s voice is so quiet, letting their foreheads touch. Fingers press under Randy’s chin, forcing him to keep his eye contact with Bobby, “you’ll do that for me, right, baby?”

“Anything you want,” Randy whimpers, hips rocking up against Bobby, panting out. Bobby just kisses his temple, against his cheekbone, the corner of his mouth, tongue licking out soft at the cum left on his chin. _That_ makes Randy tremble and Bobby hums, sweet and soft as he presses Randy against his entrance, squeezing his base soft.

“You ready?”

“Uh… u-uhhuh,” Randy nods, turning his face into Bobby’s cheek, squirming against the bars, “p-please.”

“Good boy,” Bobby’s voice is pleased as he starts to sink down onto Randy, gasping out himself as he sits against Randy’s base, rocking slow at the feeling of the other inside of him, heavy and hot. Randy just whimpers, dropping his head to the blond’s shoulder, heart hammering in his chest. Fuck, this… was so fucking good. Every goddamn time. It takes a moment but Bobby starts a rhythm, one hand against Randy’s thigh and the other against his back, using him as leverage to start bouncing. At least for Randy, he knows Bobby’s as desperate as he was the way he’s fucking back onto him, pent up from watching them. That gives Randy some relief, at least, knowing he’s wound the chief up as bad as Bobby’s done to him.

Bobby’s still taking his sweet time though as he bounces in Randy’s lap, enjoying the way Randy keeps twitching in him, the small rocks Randy attempts in his position. He’s lost though, in Bobby, lips dragging over his throat and pulse, teeth just soft against the skin before Randy drags his mouth against the soft beard Bobby’s grown, nose pressing into his cheek. It’s… maybe a little more intimate then what Randy would like to be but he can’t help but kiss at his cheek, feel Bobby’s head turn a little to return it to his own cheek, and Randy whines soft.

“... Let me touch.”

Bobby exhales out as he angles his hips a little, bouncing deeper on Randy, slow, deliberate movements to try and feel him in his stomach. “M-Maybe.”

Randy opens his mouth to bitch but there’s movement off to the side of him and Randy thinks, maybe AJ’s going to join in, but there’s a clink of metal and one of his wrists is freed. Oh, shit. Bobby’s saying something but Randy takes the opportunity to shove him down onto the cold floor of the cell, covering Bobby’s body with his own, hips snapping into the blond beneath him. Bobby cries out, shaking as he’s fucked into hard and fast. Randy chances a glance up, noticing boots bracket Bobby’s head, and just purrs soft, watching AJ pump himself, thumb sweeping over his head.

As much as Randy wants to keep this position, he can give AJ a bone. He snaps his hips a few more times into Bobby before he pulls back, keeping Bobby flush to him the whole way as Randy sits back on his ass, grinning at the blond.

“... Be a good boy for me, will you, Bobby?” And Randy lifts Bobby, turning the blond around so he’s facing AJ now, hands gripping Bobby’s thighs as he snaps his hips up. Between them both now, Bobby is at a loss, body burning as a hand slides into his hair from AJ, holding him in place. As much as Randy wants to slide a hand between Bobby’s legs, feel himself fuck into the chief, play with Bobby’s hard clit, but he wants to watch him come undone by just them and nothing more.

He’s rewarded with it as Bobby trembles, legs spreading as far as they can as his orgasm hits, soaking him and Randy. AJ is next, holding Bobby in place by his hair as the brunet whimpers Bobby’s name so sweet, cumming onto his face with a few quick pumps. Randy can’t resist the tight heat Bobby’s become, grinding up into him as he cums, spurting into the blond with a groan.

Randy slumps back against the bars and feels Bobby follow him, clearly a stage 3 clinger, but he doesn’t mind it right now. An arm wraps around his waist, holding Bobby close as he nuzzles against his cheek, taking a soft lick at the cum on his face.

AJ is in their space, on his knees in front of them. He leans forward, giving Bobby a soft kiss, the blond dazed and out of it. He pulls back after a moment before Randy finds himself the next one to be kissed, giving a purr that AJ initiated it. Maybe he’s not as much of a bitch as Randy thought; he’s a good boy, keeping the kiss soft and with no teeth, despite how bad he wants to bite into the mouth.

When it breaks, Bobby’s sitting up a little straighter, not as much weight on Randy as he gains his bearings. “... Wasn’t so bad, was it, AJ?”

“No,” He answers, soft, attention back on Bobby immediately, a hand reaching up to try and clean some of his face off, “when can we do it again?”

Randy pouts as they talk about him like he’s not there, but he can’t help but wonder, too.

“Maybe somewhere softer?” Randy pipes up and Bobby glances over his shoulder, pauses, and turns his head to the right side to see Randy.

“Don’t give my cops shit, and I’ll think about bringing you home,” Bobby murmurs, letting AJ help him up. Randy just purrs soft at the sight of Bobby wet, cum sliding down his thighs as AJ is an obedient boyfriend, helping Bobby redress. He’s wiping Bobby’s face off now with his shirt sleeve and Randy pouts, wondering if he can get the same treatment. Bobby just preens soft as AJ takes care of him, leaning up to kiss the brunet softly before he pulled back, turning to look at Randy on the floor still.

“... This it, chief?” Randy tries to lay the sad puppy routine on thick, head tilted, “just gonna leave me here?”

“Where would we bring you?”

“Show me your shitty little trailer, chief,” Randy tries, slowly getting to his feet and grunting. His body aches, and he doesn’t even want to think about how his wrists look. He hikes his own pants back up, looking at them, “c’mon. Can’t I get some post sex cuddles too? Fu _hck_ , you blow some brains out, and now you’re kicked to the curb…”

“... He can come home,” AJ speaks up, in the process of taking his long sleeve off now that it’s stained, “I don’t mind it.”

Bobby sighs, clearly trapped between the two. “... Fine. Randy, behave.”

Randy grins, happily following Bobby and AJ out of the cell like a puppy, nearly tripping on himself in excitement. “Bobby, can I be the little spoon?”  
“I’m regretting this,” Bobby murmurs as he starts up his cruiser, glancing out the window as Randy leans down in his space, trying to suck up completely, “get in the back, Randall, or I’m leaving you here.”

“Make your attack dog sit in the back,” Randy pouts but does so, climbing into the back and leaning forward, still obnoxious as he gets up against the grate.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Bobby answers, looking over his shoulder as he pulls out, grunting at Randy’s face in his way, “if you can’t behave on the way home, I’ll leave you for someone else to take.”

“I’ll be a good boy,” Randy purrs the words, sinking back into the plastic seats, leg crossed over the other, “promise, Bobby.”

There’s something completely satisfying as he’s pressed between them both in Bobby’s little trailer, hands roaming over his body, mouths against his skin, and Randy melts into the mattress.

He could use a few more traffic stops if this was how they’d end up.

**Author's Note:**

> a friend asked for some spicy threesome and i am......... so into these idiots so much
> 
> normansbones @ twitter ! come say hi


End file.
